Untitled
by Eve Psyche
Summary: Retelling of the whole 02 season through Daisuke and Ken's eyes ((facts about the show will be changed at my will and there will be YAOI and KENSUKE in this))
1. Enter Goggle-Boy

I baaaaacccccckkkkkkkk~! ^.~ I left digimon fiction for a while but  
now the bitch is back to take a stand against the ending of 02. ^.^  
This is going to be a long ficcie, so I should warn you now. This   
will be YAOI, KENSUKE YAOI, that means Daisuke and Ken going at it.   
That's the planned future of this ficcie. Don't like it? Flame me if   
you want, I need inspiration, or just turn back. Other wise, enjoy!  
  
  
Untitled prologue: Enter Goggle-Boy  
by Eve Psyche  
  
Have you ever had one of those dreams? The ones that scare you until   
you're shaking and crying and clutching at your sheets to calm  
your heart. Did you ever have one of those dreams where within them you   
prayed they were just a dream?   
  
Daisuke wished.   
  
Oh, how he wished.   
  
He coughed roughly, pitching forward onto his hands as he bent down   
on the ground. A single hand reached up and wiped at his mouth. The   
coppery taste was on his tongue, almost making him hurl, to the   
embarrassment of it all. He'd hated the sight of blood, the thought   
of blood period, since he was five and had his leg ripped open. He   
could still see his sister's panicking face as blood soaked into his   
socks.   
  
But now was different.   
  
He wasn't coughing crimson because he was sick. Like one time with   
the flu when he had coughed until he couldn't even ask for orange   
juice and scared his mother because he had ran an impossibly high   
temperature. He remembered his parent's worried faces as they  
watched him from the door of his room when they thought he was   
sleeping.   
  
This was horribly different from that time. He'd give up anything for   
it to be the same.   
  
He could feel his arm shaking as he pushed against the ground in a   
desperate attempt to keep awake. Or, to keep from not just dieing, as   
if his strength to hold up his own body was the last thing he had   
left in the world. For being just a kid, this fact seemed unreal,   
like he was forbidden to even know its existence. But he did. He   
could almost feel death brushing against the back of his neck. It   
raised the hairs and made him shiver.   
  
He wanted to get up and save...whomever it was itching at the back of   
his head that he had to save. He didn't know who it was, but the urge   
was so strong he didn't know what to do. Was it someone he loved?   
Someone who loved him? Someone who just needed him for whatever   
reason? He couldn't figure it out.   
  
Fears started to eat at the edges of his mind.   
  
//I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not scream, not because of   
him, not because of anything he's done. I will not cry.// Thoughts he   
didn't understand whirled around in his head. Why was he thinking   
about crying? He hadn't cried since he was five, and his leg was cut   
open.   
  
Then someone screamed, and he almost hurled from the sound. How could   
such a sound be so gut wrenching? It was high and terrorized,   
sounding completely without hope, and he knew it was someone he   
loved. The someone he wished to save. Why couldn't he get up and help   
them? Where had his courage gone?   
  
The last thing he saw where blank violet eyes.   
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
"Dai-suk-eeeee!" One of the other soccer players, Chiki, yelled. "You   
brought the ball right?"   
  
"Hai, lets play!" A broad cheesy smile spread across his lips and he   
flashed a peace sign before kicking the ball out onto the field.   
  
Daisuke ran out onto the field, joining the other soccer players in   
some before-school practice. He laughed even as he got tripped and   
skidded hard into the ground. He flashed another one of his grins   
before jumping up and playing again.   
  
Sure, they *tried* to trip him as hard as they could just for the fun   
of it all, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.   
  
A stray kick made the ball fly the wrong way, wrong way off the field   
and almost beaning someone hard enough to cancel their first day in a   
new school year. Daisuke moved quickly over to the guy who had,   
luckily enough, caught it between two hands looking almost surprised   
with himself.   
  
"Oi! Lil' help? Throw it back in please!" //Why is he looking at me   
like that?//  
  
"Anou....Taichi?" The boy with the ball asked, blinking   
owlishly. "Eh, must be the goggles!" He laughed and tossed the ball   
into Daisuke's hands before walking off.   
  
Daisuke just stood there for a moment, blinking. His hands shifted on   
the ball slightly. Didn't I see him...in my dream...?   
  
"Daisuke!" Chiki yelled, breaking him out of his dark thoughts of   
what had happened doing his walks in the sandman's domain.   
  
"A-aa! Lets go!" He grinned half-heartedly, kicking the ball once   
again onto the field.   
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
"Hikari-chan! You're in my class again!" Angels must walk among us!   
Why else would she be here? Daisuke grinned and sat down beside her.   
  
Her eyes seemed to flash as she timidly smiled back. "Daisuke-kun,   
genki des ka? How was your summer?" He knew she was humouring him,   
just like she did last year when he met her.   
  
"Hikari? We meet again!" A voice came from the door.   
  
Daisuke turned his head and saw the boy who had caught the soccer   
ball. Something in his gut told him that this guy would be trouble to   
his delusions about life. He could tell by the way Hikari's eyes lit   
up that he had never had any hope with her. Quietly, he moved another   
seat over, bowing his head slightly as someone crooned behind   
him. "Dai sukii~ii!"  
  



	2. Dark and Light Greys

I got sick of how egroups posts. ^.^;; Whatta pain! Anywho, part 2 of my digimon   
epic! Wahahaha!! Ha ha ha. Anyways, please enjoy and give me some inspiring   
comments! Any suggestions for what you peeps would like to see would be cool too.   
If I get good sugguestions, I'll use 'em and give credit. I'm always up for a lil help.   
But, onto the ficcie!  
//...blah...// - thoughts  
  
  
  
Untitled part 2 - Dark and Light Greys  
by Eve Psyche  
  
  
Sometimes it was hard being an evil genius.   
  
Ken smiled bitterly towards his classmates, making them take a couple more steps back.   
Wherever he walked in or outside the school, people always gave him room, plenty of   
room. When they stepped to close, he'd smile a certain smile and they would fall back.   
Sometimes he'd make them step away more distance then they already had.   
  
His garden had been entered and his digimon disturbed.   
  
And, oh, didn't that put him in a bad mood. Foolish children who thought they were real   
chosen. Maybe they thought they could be actual tamers?   
  
Ken's lip twitched as a girl tripped in front of him. He briefly considered kicking her for   
being such a moron, but banished the idea. He was the TV's darling little brain; he   
couldn't let the media see who he really was.   
  
He could still see the crushed plants and muddy holes left by those horrible children. His   
perfection of the land had been crushed within moments.   
  
Horrible dirty children! How *dare* they. How dare they destroy and filthy his garden!   
  
Ken's eyes narrowed. Another panicky classmate held out their homework for his help.  
The sudden urge to snarl and knock the idiot away almost over took him. Almost.   
  
"Ken-sama, about question number seven...?"   
  
"Gomen, interview." Ken said icily, eye looking forward and not to his side where the   
pest was. He moved swiftly away as he felt a wave of pain and embarrassment come   
from the fool who was bothering him.   
  
The more he stayed among these bugs, the more it irritated him.   
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
The Kaizer watched with only a half interest as his digimon repaired the land and   
replanted trees.   
  
"Make sure its perfect! I will not have my garden looking like such a mess. Anything less   
then perfect and it's to the battle circle for you." His shades caught some sunlight,   
making him look more menacing, if such a thing was possible, as he talked to the   
shivering form of a digimon.   
  
"Yes master, of course master!" It chattered before scurrying off.   
  
"Master, what if those children come back?" The green worm at his feet asked. It wiggled   
a little, looking up with wide eyes. "What if they destroy more?"   
  
"If they enter my garden again, I will have to kill them. The trap program is still working,   
I'll use that. That way, I'll get those rebel digimon too." The Kaizer smirked. "New pets."   
  
"I'm not your favourite anymore that you have to get pets?" The worm seemed to whine.   
  
"Until I figure out how to evolve you, you're just another small pest to me." Gently   
kicking the worm, the Kaizer moved quickly towards his transportation.   
  
"Have everything prepared. Pests like that always come at least twice."   
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke did the one thing he knew how to do to rid himself of his fear, he bragged. It   
was a trick he'd learned from his sister, pretend you had had no fears and then you'd   
forget you'd ever had them.   
  
But, then, if you get surprised, your life turns to hell.   
  
They were laughing their asses off when he jumped away from something they were use   
to.   
  
"Ke ke ke! Its not that funny!" He bit out, tears rimming his eyes but he refused to let   
them lose. Boys don't cry! Especially not over something as stupid as this! So what if they made fun of him? That's life!   
  
V-mon smiled up at him. "Suke-chan, what are monsters?"   
  
"Eeeeh?" Daisuke blinked, surprised. "You're a monster!"   
  
"But what's a monster exactly?"   
  
"Anou, back in the real world, monsters are the bad guys." Daisuke looked up at the   
leaves of digital trees. They swayed slightly in the wind, making him almost question   
about how real this world was. "Kids fear the ones under their beds, and the ones in   
their closets. I was never afraid of monsters under my bed, I had a futon."   
  
"Am I a bad guy?"   
  
"If Taichi-san is truthful, you're one of the best good guys around!" Daisuke grinned one   
of his trademark grins down at V-mon.   
  
"Great! So what's a futon?"   
  
"Its a kind of bed, that just a thin mattress on the floor."   
  
"Cool! What's a bed though?"   
  
"S'its something you sleep on."   
  
"So, monsters are where you sleep? Then how does a closet help you in sleeping?"   
  
"Anou, not all monsters are where you sleep. Sometimes they live in caves. Closets are where you keep stuff, like clothes and shoes and jackets."   
  
"I want one!" Miyako suddenly burst out. Her hair whipped around almost wildly. "I want my own monster!"   
  
"You'll get one." Takeru smiled gently at her.   
  
Daisuke suddenly noticed an odd crack below his foot. He stopped to examine it, lifting   
the appendage to get a better look. "V-mon, have you ever seen something like dis?"   
  
V-mon stopped, looking down at the crack. His wide eyes blinked as he looked up at   
Daisuke, shaking his head. Negative.   
  
Daisuke could feel the sudden sensation of heaviness and realized that the ground was   
breaking beneath his feet. His eyes darted up to the backs of the other children to V-mon.   
He should be running, but his legs seemed to be glued toe the failing earth.   
  
A broken cry ripped from Daisuke's throat as the ground swallowed both him and V-mon   
up.   
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
The Kaizer was slightly disappointed.   
  
"Courage?" He almost cackled at the idea. "This pest is the chosen of Courage and he   
faints from falling into my traps? This is going to be easier then I thought."   
  
"Master, what are you going to do with them?" Wormmon asked quietly.   
  
"Lets let them wake up first. Its no fun killing small pests when they can't squirm." The   
Kaizer smirked darkly, looking down at the figure bond to the cliff side. He could see the   
body twitch into awareness; the head swing slightly down from the head rush of it all.   
  
"N-NANI!?" The indigent shout echoed off of the walls, bouncing almost happily in and   
out of ears.   
  
"Good day, pest. Welcome to my garden, you won't last much longer I'm afraid." The   
Kaizer drawled, almost bored with the idea of killing one of the children who had ruined   
some of his garden.   
  
"Garden!? This is the digital world isn't it?? Taichi-san said nothing about it being   
someone's garden!" Daisuke struggled, feeling metal bite down into his wrists, even   
though his gloves.   
  
"Who are you that you think you can enter *my* garden freely and disturb *my*   
digimon?" The Kaizer growled, eyes narrowing in the mare *thought* that more of these   
dirty pest could enter his perfect garden and harm it.   
  
"I'm Motomiya Daisuke! Who the hell are you?!"   
  
"King, I'm the king here. The digimon's Kaizer. Watch your mouth pest."   
  
"How can you be king!? No one rules the digital world! Are you another chosen? Why   
are you doing this??" Daisuke craned his neck, trying to get a view of his captor.   
  
"This is my *garden* pest!" The Kaizer snorted, kicking some small stones to hit   
Daisuke on the head. "And how dare you compare us? I am nothing like you dirty   
pests!"   
  
Daisuke could feel the tears in his eyes again, but for another reason. //Why now? This   
guy means to kill me and I feel pity for him??//   
  
So this was what it felt like to feel ones own destiny standing right beside you.  
  



End file.
